It Hurts To Protect
by LunarFullbuster25
Summary: Gray and Laxus's life in Fairy Tail are good. But what happened to Gray's life before he met Ur? Gray always thought nothing from his past before Ur could come back and haunt him but it turns out he was wrong. One special mission with Laxus is the mission that becomes life changing. And why is Laxus the only person who knows of Gray's awful life before Ur? I'm not good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction! And in case you didn't notice, I will be writing lots of Fairy Tail fanfics. I would love if you try this fic out. I've posted one fic online but it was not good so I got rid of it and started a new fic. I write a lot in my notebooks so I have lot's of ideas for fanfiction. So that's all for now and enjoy this chapter. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _In a dream or flashback_

Normal talking

 **Yelling or screaming**

IT HURTS TO PROTECT

 _He was running. He was very tired and wanted to stop and catch his breath but he knew if he did he would regret it. It was his 6th birthday and this was the present he got! "Get back here you little freak!" Shouted one of the people chasing him. What did he do to deserve this! It all started when he overheard his parents talking._

" _What are we going to do? We need to pay them back but we don't have any money!" His mother told his father. " I know, but we both lost our jobs and now we don't have any money. The guild is going to hunt us down if we don't give them the money by tomorrow the latest." His father answers back. " What if- What if we run away? Leave this place once and forall. We only liked this place before that guild came, do you still like it now?" His father thought about it for a minute." Why would we run away from home?" The boy had finally got out of his hiding place._

 _His mother and father both looked surprised to see their son listening to their conversation. "Oh don't worry. It's nothi-" His mother started but was then cut off from the front door slamming open. The person that was now in their house was no other than the guild master. "So you don't have my money? What a surprise." He started. He then looked at all three of them in the eye. " Son, you need to run." The boy's father whispered to him. The boy heard the voice his father was using. It wasn't one of his calm voices, it was a serious voice. It told the boy that it was an order. " Oh now little boy, stay here with us. You won't want to miss the fun." The guild master told the boy. He then took a step closer._

 _That's when the boy turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could. He could hear that the guild master was ordering people to run after him but he didn't pay attention. He only ran. Then a powerful force hit his back sending him to the ground. The last thing he saw was people from his town's guild coming up to him with a mean smirk on their faces._

 _The next time he woke he noticed his arms were chained to the ceiling above him. He also noticed that his back was very sore. Then all the memories came flooding back to his head. " Well well well, look who has woken up." The boy looked up to see the guild master looking at him with a very mean smirk on his face. " Where-Where am I?" The boy asked in a quiet little voice. " Your at my guild kid." The master answered back. " Now, I bet you're wondering why you are here. Well, you are here because you parents didn't pay me my money, and because of that you will now be my guild's, lets call it, punching bag. You see my guild gets angry very easily, but they don't have anything to take their anger out on. So I've decided that they can now take their anger out on you. But before that, I would like you to tell me your name." The boy gulped. If anything could have happened when he woke up, this was not something he had thought of. " My name?" He asked nervously. " Yes boy, your name." The master answered. " Gr-Gra-Gray." He stuttered. " Gray, what a nice name. Well that's all I had to ask. I'll be on my way now. Now good bye Gray, my guild will be coming down whenever they like." Right after he left, people came down. And one by one, they started attacking Gray._

* * *

Gray woke up with a jump. 'That memory again' he thought to himself. He noticed he was sweating a lot and decided to take a shower. 'It's been twelve years since that day' he thought. Well, 19 if you counted the seven year time difference on Tenrou Island. He wondered what triggered that memory because he only got it around his birthday. ' My birthday is in four months though.' Who cares.

He then decided to head to the guild. When he was right down the street from where the guild was he started hearing things crashing to the ground. He then saw a flame from one of the windows and knew it was Natsu picking a fight with someone. He opened the guild doors and was met with a nice greeting. If a nice greeting was a chair flying at your face. " You're finally here ice princess." Natsu yelled. "It's not that late fire brain." Gray replied back."What did you just call me stripper!" Natsu yelled back. "You heard me flamehead!" "Fight me!" And then the two started a fight which eventually ended up bringing Gajeel, Elfman, Jet and Droy in the fight. Then Natsu threw a chair at Gray, Gray dodged it and it ended up hitting Erza's cake. Then everyone froze. Natsu and Gray started clinging on to each other. "You knocked over my CAKE!" Erza screamed. Then punched Gray and Natsu into a wall.

She then ordered another cake and sat next to Gray who joined at a table with Lucy and now Natsu. "Can we go on a job." Natsu whinned. "Yeah my rent is almost due." Lucy answered back. "Sure thing, Natsu go pick a job." Erza said.

Just then Master Makarov's door opened. While he was sorting through the new jobs he found one that was outlined in gold, which meant do right away. It asked for to strong mages. They both had to be strong and stealthy.

One of them also had to be a dragon slayer. He thought Natsu and Erza right away. But then remembered they had to be stealthy, and that was one thing Natsu wasn't good at. Neither was Gajeel so that meant Laxus would have to go. He then remembered Erza was requested for another job so she couldn't go.

He then heard Gray laughing and looked up. "You picked a job with a train ride of 8 hours. I thought you hated trains?"Gray said smirking. "Wait the train ride is 8 HOURS! I'm picking a new job." Natsu replied already turning green. "Oh no you already chose this one." Gray replied laughing. While Makarov was watching he was thinking. Gray could go on this job. He was stealthy, strong and he knew how to deal with Laxus because they used to go on jobs all the time when they were younger. So the two people would be Gray and Laxus.

He first went to confront Laxus. "Hey gramps." Laxus said when Makarov walked up to him. "Hi Laxus, I wanted to know if you could meet me up in my office for a second." "Sure gramps, see you up there." Laxus replied getting up and going to his office.

Now he had to confront Gray. "Gray my boy," He started. Gray heard his name being called and looked up. "Yeah gramps." "I need you to meet me up in my office for a second."Makarov told him. "Ok I'm coming." Gray answered. He then followed Makarov up the stairs and into his office.

 _ **IN MAKAROV'S OFFICE**_

"I bet you're wondering why you've been called in here." Makarov started. Both Gray and Laxus looked at each other.

"Well it's because I have chosen you two to do a mission. It said that we needed two strong and stealthy mages and I knew you two would work out. Erza wasn't chosen because someone has already requested her. I have already gotten you two tickets for a train that will leave tomorrow at 8:p.m. so be ready. Be careful and be safe." He finished. "You two are now dismissed."

When Laxus and Gray got out of the room they started talking. "So us two are going on a mission again, huh." Laxus started. "Yeah I guess we are. It's been a long time with just us two." Gray answered back. "Well I'm going to head home to pack." Gray said. "Yeah same." Laxus replied. "See you tomorrow." Gray said. "Yep see ya." Laxus said. Gray wasn't a morning person so when he got home he packed, went out to buy new clothes because he lost most of his, made and ate dinner, then went to bed early. He could already tell tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 **So…. How was it? I know I'm a really bad writer but please don't make fun of me. I'll try to add a chapter each week on hopefully a Thursday, but I might not be able to do so because of school. Please follow, Favorite, and I would love reviews to see how I'm doing! Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey! I'm back. I got very good reviews that helped a lot. Thank you so much Mnemosyne's Elegy for your review! It helped me learn how much more I need to improve to become a great writer! I also will thank the rest of you who reviewed. I noticed that at the end of the last chapter I wrote they would meet up at 8P.M. and it meant to be 8A.M. so I'm sorry for typing the wrong time. Also I'm sorry for updating a day late. I had a lot of school work and couldn't find the time to add this chapter. Anyways I hope you like the new chapter. Sorry it's really short. Thank you!**

Gray and Laxus met up at the train station at 8AM to head to the town. Gray decided to then read the request because Laxus was the one who took the paper.

Gray knew it was in a town called Stamford because that was what his ticket said. The request said to get rid of a dark guild that has been terrorizing a town. The guild apparently has very strong wizards who are smart while fighting. The guild name was Silver Shadows. The guild master's name is Eric Void. The request also said they don't know what magic he uses but they know he's strong. ' _Silver Shadows'_ Gray thought. ' _I've never heard of a guild named Silver Shadows.'_

"Hey Laxus, have you ever heard of the guild Silver Shadows?" Gray asked.

"No, I have not. But if they have been attacking a town for a little while I think I would know. This request doesn't seem right so keep your guard up." Laxus told him. He read the request last night and thought it sounded suspicious.

They were both snapped out of there thoughts when the train came to a halt in front of them. They grabbed their bags and found a cart that was mostly empty. When the train started Laxus turned green.

Gray smiled at how one of the strongest in the guild was defeated by motion sickness. Gray was still tired because of the early train so he decided to get some sleep. By the looks of it he was going to need lots of sleep because this would be a long mission. By about 5 minutes he was fast asleep.

* * *

Gray woke up to the train coming to a halt. He looked at Laxus and noticed he was asleep so he woke him up. They grabbed their bags and got off the train.

"Do you think we should go to our hotel first or go talk with the mayor?" Gray asked.

"I think we should go to the hotel first then to the mayor." Laxus answered. Gray nodded.

They found the hotel and got their room key. The room had to beds, one closer to the door and the other near the window. Gray took the one by the window because he knew if something bad ever happened Laxus could probably hear it better.

They put their bags down and headed to the mayor's place. While they were walking Gray noticed that the townspeople seemed happy. If there was a dark guild attacking their homes wouldn't they be causes and have a frightened look on their faces instead of just happy smiles.

"Hey Laxus, don't you think the people are just a little to happy when there's a dark guild attacking people?" Gray asked.

Laxus looked around after he said that and noticed that he was right. It looked like a normal town with happy people, not a town with a dark guild hurting them. That was just another question they should ask the mayor.

"Yeah, your right. They seem way to happy. It's almost if they don't know there is a dark guild around."

"Do you think this request was just a prank? Or do you think the mayor never told anyone about the guild?" Gray said. He remembered going on a mission with team Natsu and hearing that the mayor never told anyone so no one would worry.

Laxus thought about what Gray asked. The request could be a prank but then again the mayor may be the only person that knows. This job sure was getting annoying.

"I don't know, I think we should just ask the mayor. Keep your eye out though because the guild could attack at any point." Laxus answered while looking around to see if anything was suspicious. What he didn't notice was the person looking at him from behind a nearby building.

"So the Fairies are in town, I must tell master." The mysterious person said. He opened up his bag and grabbed a lacrima.

"Master, some of the fairies are in town heading to the mayor's office." The person explained.

"What are their names?" The master asked.

"Gray Fullbuster and Laxus Dreyar sir." He answered back with a grin forming on his face.

"Well lucky us. How far are they from the mayor's office?" He asked.

"Not that far master, are you going to have him grab them them?" The person asked. He was getting excited to see what his master would do next.

"Yes I will. The faster we get them the faster this plan will go into action. You are done with your job, please come back quickly. Thank you for the information Nullpudding."

"You're welcome Master Ivan."

Ivan hung up the lacrima with an evil smile. ' _This is going to be easier than I thought'_

 **How was it? I tried to fix some of the mistakes I made with the last chapter but I don't know if I did well. Also I'm going on a vacation with my family tomorrow and won't be back for 2 weeks so I won't be able to update. I'll write in my notebook so I have a chapter done by the time I get back. Please follow, favorite, and review. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hi! I want to thank you for waiting for these long couple of weeks. I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry but this chapter is very short.**

* * *

Ivan hung up the lacrima with an evil smile. ' _This is going to be easier than I thought.'_

After Ivan hung up, he went to get _him._ He walked out of his office and down the dark corridor. When Ivan had the plan to destroy Fairy Tail, he told a room filled to the brim with dark wizards. Some who were defeated by Fairy Tail and some who got sick of their plans becoming impossible to do.

While dark guilds were telling him they would not help him, one person came up to him. His name was Omar Void. He asked if he could help destroy Fairy Tail but also get to take one of the mages in the guild.

"If I may ask, which mage?" Ivan asked him.

"I will tell you when we are sure this plan will work." Omar answered.

Ivan finally reached Omar's door. He knocked twice and waited for Omar to answer. He heard a door unlock and watched it open.

"Why hello Ivan, what brings you to my door?" Omar asked.

"Hello to you too Omar. I am here to tell you that two Fairy Tail mages have arrived at Stamford. I was wondering if you were ready to get this plan into action. So would you like to?" Ivan replied. You could see the evil smirk finding its way to his face. Omar started to smirk as well.

"Does that mean it's time for me to get to work?" Omar asked with his own creepy smirk.

"Yes it is time. They will make it to the mayor's office in about 20 minutes, be ready. I'll see you after." Ivan answered.

After Ivan left, Omar grabbed one of his best inventions. He always made inventions that would help in battles and destroying guilds. This invention was a necklace that can make your physical appearance change. He put it on and turned it on.

He now had dirty blond hair instead of his black hair. His eye color blue instead of red. His clothes became a black shirt and red tie instead of his purple shirt and black coat. His pants became dark blue khakis instead of brown khakis. The necklace also made a scar on the left side of his face disappear, which he had gotten from a small family in the north.

' _Now it's time to go get some fairies.'_ He thought to himself as he headed out the door.

* * *

"Take a seat." The mayor said.

Gray and Laxus had just gotten to the mayor's office and were getting ready to ask some questions and get information.

"Hello, my name is Laxus and this is Gray, we are from the guild Fairy Tail." Laxus told the the mayor.

"Welcome to my town, my name is mayor Omar Void." The mayor replied.

While Laxus and Omar started talking, Gray was observing Omar. He was wearing a pretty necklace, a black shirt with a red tie, dark blue khakis, and he had blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He looked like a nice guy. But there was something about him that seemed wrong. Gray didn't know what it was but there was something in his gut telling him not to trust this kid.

"How long do you think this will take?" Omar asked Laxus.

"About a couple days if that's ok." Laxus answered.

"Ok, you take your time. I hope I supplied you with enough information. Enjoy your stay here. And once again thank you so much for your help." Omar said smiling. There was something in his smile that reminded Gray of something. He couldn't remember so he brushed it off.

"Ok, Gray where do you think we should start," Laxus asked. When he got no answer he looked over and noticed Gray was deep in thought.

"Gray, are you with me," He asked, waving a hand in front of Gray's face.

"Huh, oh ya," Gray replied snapping out of his thoughts.

"I said, where do you think we should start," Laxus answered again.

"I think we should start by looking around the town, that sound ok?" Gray asked.

Laxus nodded. He had a weird feeling in his gut when he started talking with the mayor. It told him something life changing was about to happen. The problem was, he didn't know what.

* * *

 **Hi. I know I said 2 weeks and I have some explaining to do. First off, Happy New Year! I hope you all had a wonderful time. Next, this took more than two weeks because as I said I was going on vacation. When I got home I got really sick and couldn't use the computer because I didn't want anyone who uses the computer to become sick. So I am very sorry for the long wait. Now I'm going to tell you I changed my updating time. I don't like having this time it has to be do by so I'm going to be updating differently. I am going to write and update when the chapter is done. It may take three days or three weeks or even a month. I do know that I'm not giving up on this story. Even if no one reads it. And finally I wanted to give a big thank you to Mnemosyne's Elegy for once again giving me a great review. You've helped so much you have no idea. I also love all my other reviews because they made me feel very good about my writing even though I personally don't think I'm very good. Thank you for reading this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hey! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait I've had a lot of school work lately and haven't had a lot of time to write. This chapter is a lot longer than the last. I hope you enjoy!**

While Gray was looking around town, he noticed that there was a big woods to the north, and a lake to the west. He saw a building through the trees in the woods but decided to not check it out without Laxus. He was on his way back to the hotel, which was where he and Laxus decided to meet, when he saw people in cloaks. When he was walking by them he noticed that there was a guild symbol on their cloaks. It looked familiar but he decided to brush it off. Instead he decided observe the magic power coming from them. It was almost as strong as Laxus's.

He started to follow them. But when they turned a corner and for the five seconds that Gray couldn't see them, they had vanished. So when he turned the corner he was very surprised to see them missing. He started to walk back to Laxus deep in thought.

When he reached where Laxus was he noticed he was holding a paper.

"What's that?" Gray asked, not bothering to say hi.

"This is a map of the town and what's surrounding the town," Laxus replied. "And I was also wondering if you noticed a group of people in cloaks walking around."

Gray was surprised at first but then thought about. Of course Laxus noticed them, they were almost as strong as him.

"Yeah, I saw them. I wonder who they are. And if they are from that dark guild, why would they be walking around?" Gray answered.

That's when they noticed a weird fog rolling in.

"What the hell," Gray said. He turned around when he heard a thump. Laxus was on the ground with a hand up to his face. That could only mean that it was a potion. Gray quickly put a hand to his nose.

Laxus must have passed out before Gray because of his dragon slayer senses. Gray slowly collapsed onto one knee.

"Dammit," He muttered.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Gray quickly turned around at the voice. He couldn't see very well, but he did notice that they were the people in the cloaks. The person who spoke had black hair and creepy red eyes. Before Gray could say anything, he felt a foot come in contact with the side of his head, and he then fell unconscious.

* * *

Laxus woke up feeling confused as to what had happened and why he felt so uncomfortable. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a stone wall. Confused he sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a cell, his hands were chained together , and he had a weird band on his wrist which he could tell was keeping his magic a bay.

He looked around and saw that through the bars of his cell door, there was another cell. And in that cell was Gray with his arms chained to the ceiling above his head. The cells seemed to be in some room.

"Dammit, where are we?" Laxus whispered.

"You're home, where else would you be,"

Laxus quickly turned around and noticed someone he really didn't want to see.

"Ivan," Laxus growled out.

"Wow Laxus, you don't even call me father anymore? That's disappointing." Ivan said with a fake hurt look that soon turned into a evil grin. Laxus just glared back at him.

"Where did you take us?" Laxus asked with a pissed off tone.

"Like I said, home," Ivan replied, loving how mad Laxus was getting. "Well, your old home I should say,"

Laxus thought about that. His old home? His only home is Fairy Tail. Unless he meant Raven Tail. He prayed to god that he wasn't at Raven Tail.

"I can tell you figured it out. So to answer your question, yes, we are at Raven Tail," Ivan couldn't help but smirk when he saw Laxus's face. He looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got more important things to do. I'll see you later though." Ivan then left.

"Dammit," Laxus muttered. He looked over at Gray hoping he would wake up soon. He was good at getting out of these problems. Laxus remembered that when they were younger they used to go on jobs with Cana. And one time during the job they got kidnapped. He remembered himself trying to comfort Cana since she was freaking out. Then they heard something and turned. Gray was kicking part of the chains on the wall. Laxus had asked what he was doing but Gray ignored him. Then they heard a snap and the chain was broken. Then Gray went and broke Cana and his chains so they could stand. After that Gray started kicking part of the cell door and the door just fell over. They all escaped but he forgot to ask Gray how he did it. While he was thinking, he didn't notice Gray waking up. Gray suddenly groaned and that's when Laxus noticed he was awake.

"You're awake,are you okay?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, my head's killing me though," Gray mumbled. He didn't remember much except for the figure he saw thru the fog. The figure looked a little familiar, but just thinking about anything made his head hurt more. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Uhh…."

"Laxus, what happened?" Gray asked, confused by the answer he got before.

Laxus sighed. "It was my father, Ivan. He brought us to Raven Tail. He was down here a little while ago, but left right before you woke up." Laxus answered. Gray could tell Laxus was disappointed that it was his own father.

"Well, we need to find a way out of here, and next time Ivan, or anyone, comes down, we need to ask them a few questions. Lets just hope they answer them." Gray said.

Laxus noticed Gray was trying to observe the cell s they were in. He had to wonder why Gray was chained with his arms above his head, while he was chained to the wall.

"Have you found anyway to get out of here, or anything that could help us get out of here?" Laxus asked.

"Well, the place where they put the key is cracked, so if we could find a way to kick it, it could possibly break. I also noticed that there must be a reason I'm chained like this and you're chained like that. But I guess the real problem is, why do they even want us?" Gray answered.

Laxus had to hold back a look of surprise. It had only been about a minute since Gray started observing the cell, and he already found that much out.

"Okay, maybe we could-" Laxus started, but then stopped when he heard the door open. He and Gray looked to see who it was.

"Y-your-" Gray breathed out. Laxus looked at him to notice he had wide eyes and a frightened look on his face.

"Yes, it's been awhile hasn't it, Gray."

* * *

 **So….. How did you like it? I hope it is fine until I post the next chapter. I don't really have a lot to say right now except that the next chapter will be posted in about two weeks. All of your reviews have helped a lot so I hope you review after this chapter also. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back. I actually finished this chapter the day after I posted chapter 4, but decide to wait a couple days to post this one. And by the way, I never mentioned this so I'm sorry about that. This story is taking place right after the Grand Magic Games Arc. I didn't notice I never told you so I'm telling you now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

" _Yes, it's been awhile hasn't it, Gray."_

Laxus was now very confused. How did this guy know who Gray was, and how did Gray know who this guy was?

"But you died," Gray said, his voice shaking slightly. "How could you possibly be here!" Gray yelled with a voice full of fear.

"Gray, who is this guy?" Laxus asked, trying to get some answers.

"I am Omar Void," The guy said while pulling out a necklace. He put the necklace on and suddenly looked like the mayor.

Laxus had a shocked look on his face. This guy was the mayor! So the mayor is the bad guy. _This is just great_ , Laxus thought.

"No, I'm not the mayor sadly. I just knocked out the real mayor when I found out the both of you were going to be here," Omar said. "Well, I know Gray pretty well but," He turned and looked at Laxus. "I don't know you that well. You must be Ivan's son. And what magic do you use?" Omar asked.

"Like I'd tell you," Laxus growled out.

"You bore me, Gray is much more entertaining," He said, looking over at Gray.

Gray shuddered. He wanted to just shrink into the corner of the cell he was in. He couldn't believe that Omar was alive.

Omar walked over to the cell Gray was in and opened the door.

"Well I bet this brings back memories, doesn't it," Omar said with a creepy grin on his face. "I bet you remember everything, don't you?" He said, delivering a hard punch to Gray's stomach.

Gray groaned but didn't scream. Omar just kept punching and kicking Gray after that. After one last painful punch to Gray's head, Omar turned and walked out of the cell.

"I'll be back later tonight with Ivan, see you both then." He said. They waited until they heard the door close and lock before talking again.

"Gray, you okay?" Laxus asked.

Gray looked over and noticed Laxus looked ready to kill Omar. "Yeah, I'm fine. My heads hurting a lot more though," Gray mumbled out.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this now, but who the hell is that guy and how does he know you?" Laxus asked.

Gray sighed. He knew Laxus was going to ask this question, but he didn't expect it to be right away. Laxus was right when he said Gray probably didn't want to hear it.

"That was Omar Void, someone I wish I would never have to see again," Gray answered.

"Okay, but you didn't answer my other question, how does he know you?" Laxus asked again.

"He was the master of a dark guild that was in my village when I was little. He would force people to pay him or do random things for his guild. If they refused, he would send someone in his guild to kill that person. That's what happened to my parents. They refused to do something, I never learned what, but they didn't do it. And one night they came and killed my parents. I ran out the house before I saw them be killed. I was being chased and then I got hit in the head with something and blacked out. Then I woke up and I was chained in a cell like this. He came down and told me it was a punishment for not doing what he wanted. Then he left and people would come down and just beat me up," Gray said, his eyes were glazed over as he relived every bad memory of his childhood. "The deliora came and destroyed the village. I thought Omar had died with the rest of the people from his guild but I guess not. I got stuck under a building for a couple days until Ur and Lyon found me. I never told Lyon anything but I told Ur everything. I wouldn't train with them at first because I thought Lyon would make fun of me for having so many scars. Ur then went out and bought this necklace," Gray gestured with his head to the necklace he was wearing. "She said it would cover up all my scars, and it did. I started training with them and became a wizard. Then I went to find deliora and tried to kill it. Ur came, killed it by using iced shell. Then I started heading to Fairy Tail and my life continued on." Gray finished.

Laxus was beyond shocked at that moment. Finding out one of his first friends in fairy tail had a past like this, he didn't know what to do. He had a couple questions to ask and he thought now was the time to do it. He was pretty surprised when Gray told him this in the first place. Gray was never one to open up about how he felt, and for him to open up to Laxus was pretty surprising. He had a couple questions to ask and he thought now was the time to do it.

"Have you told anyone about this? Other than Ur of course," Laxus asked.

"Nope, I never liked being the star of attention, I still don't. And I also didn't tell them because I didn't want them to be sad and upset because I am. I'd rather see you all happy and having fun instead of being depressed. It's not even that big of a deal really." Gray answered.

"Not a big deal! Are you kidding me! That's a big deal if you ask me," Laxus replied. He couldn't believe Gray didn't think this was a big deal. He looked at Gray and noticed that he looked sad. He decided to ask another question because Gray didn't look like he wanted to talk about what was a big deal and what wasn't.

"Out of everyone in the guild, why did you tell me this? You could've just said you met him on a mission or something," Laxus asked.

"Well, you're one of my first friends in fairy tail. Even though other people may not trust you because of what happened with the battle of fairy tail, I still trust you. You're a good person at heart. You might not act like it all the time but I can still tell you care about everyone. If I were to tell anyone about this in the first place, it would've been you or Cana." Gray answered. If you were to think he was lying, you could've just looked into his eyes and tell he was telling the truth.

Laxus was pretty surprised when Gray told him that. He had thought the only people that had trusted him after the battle of fairy tail was Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. He didn't think anyone else would've. He heard Gray groan again and looked up.

"You okay over there?" Laxus asked, looking at his bruised and bloodied friend.

"Yeah, my arms and shoulders are just hurting. I think people should make it illegal to be chained like this. It hurts like hell," Gray said.

Laxus had to chuckle at that. Gray always knew how to make you smile when you were in bad situations.

"You'll be alright. You should be happy they didn't chain your feet to the ceiling. All the blood would rush to your head," Laxus said.

"Oh that would be just great," Gray replied grinning.

Their conversation was cut short when the door to the room they were in opened. They both turned to see Ivan and Omar walk in.

"Well I guess we need to tell you both why you're here, don't we," Ivan said with an evil smirk.

* * *

 **How was it? I hope you liked reading the part about his past because I had a good time writing that part. I always loved reading about what people think happened in Gray's past and it was fun to make up my own way. I also hope you like how I added in the part with his necklace covering scars. I always wanted to know why he wore the necklace, so it was fun to make up a reason for that to. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. This chapter is pretty long so I hope you like it!** Also to all the people who have been reviewing you've helped me so much! I love you all!

* * *

Laxus and Gray quickly fell silent after hearing they Ivan was going to tell them why they were there.

"First I'll tell you two how me and Omar met," Ivan started. "I was at the library searching for a book on a special machine, I can't tell you what though, but while I was looking, I ran into Omar here," Ivan said.

"I was there because I was trying to find a certain person in a certain guild," Omar explained while looking over at Gray.

"I heard Omar say something about the guild Fairy Tail and decided to confront him about it. I asked him if he liked the guild, and I got a very good answer. I believe it was along the lines of, I think that damn guild should go rot away, wasn't it?" Ivan asked, turning to Omar.

"Yes, I do believe it was something along those lines," Omar said.

"I asked him if he would like to me out, and as you can see, he said yes," Ivan said. "Now that you know how Omar and I met, we'll tell you why you're here," Ivan finished.

"This machine of ours needs power. And it's powered by dragon slayer magic," Omar started, looking at Laxus now. "Luckily for us, Fairy Tail has four. And one of them happened to be Ivan's son,"

Gray was getting a bad feeling now. He had a lot of questions going through his mind now. How are they going to get the magic? Was Laxus going to get hurt? Why the hell am I here?! What would happen if Laxus refused? When are we going to get out of here? He was snapped out of thought when Omar started talking again.

"The only way to get the machine powered, is if Laxus does it willingly. So we are going to get another type of cuffs that have an enchantment on them. These cuffs will make it so you can only use your power to power the machine, not break it or hurt us. We will put the cuffs on you Laxus. If you refuse," Omar said, an evil smirk making its way to his face. "You'll quickly learn not to."  
Omar finished.

"We are waiting for the cuffs to arrive so we can start. I would start resting if I were you," Ivan said. He and Omar left after that.

Gray and Laxus were silent for the rest of the night, reflecting on what Ivan and Omar told them.

* * *

Cleaning a glass behind the bar, Mirajane was looking over at the end of the bar, where Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen were. They looked bored out of their minds. She walked over to them.

"Where's Laxus?" She asked.

"He went on a job with Gray yesterday. They should be back some point tonight is what Laxus told us," Freed answered.

"With Gray, really, I would've thought he would do it with you three. What was the job?" She asked.

Bickslow handed her the a copy of the quest. It seemed like an easy request, no wonder he chose Gray instead of the whole team. She handed it back to Bickslow.

"Well maybe-" Mira was cut off as the door to Makarov's office slammed open.

Everyone in the guild looked at master as he came into view.

"Everyone, the magic council has a special request for us," He starts. "A dangerous machine has been found in Fiora. They didn't tell us what the machine does, but it is dangerous. Apparently a dark guild has it. They don't know which one so we need to find out. But we also have to be careful because the machine is powered by dragon slayer magic," All eyes turned to Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. "This means they could possibly come after our dragon slayers. So be careful, you can go on jobs if you need money, but always be looking for anything that out of the ordinary. Also, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, you are not aloud to go on any jobs until I say you can." Master finished.

Wendy nods, knowing it's for their own safety. But Natsu and Gajeel are not so understanding.

"What! You can't do that!" They both scream.

"Master," Freed speaks up. "What about Laxus? Him and Gray are on a mission right now, and do not know of this emergency," Freed explains.

Makarov thinks for awhile.

"I want you three to go get them. Explain everything and then send them home. You three will finish the mission while they come home, understand," Makarov tells them.

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen nod and head to the train station.

* * *

"Hey Laxus, do you think Ivan will go after Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy too?" Gray asked. It's been about an hour since Ivan and Omar talked to them. Gray had fallen asleep because of all the pain in his arms.

Laxus looked over at him, not realising Gray had woken up. He took a good look at the person a cell away from him. He didn't look good. His hair had blood staining it, and his face looked as if he was just hit by a train.

"Maybe, I hope they aren't though," Laxus answered.

Gray didn't really know what to say now. He knew the situation they were in was affecting Laxus. Afterall, it was his dad doing this. Of course Ivan has done a lot of things, but he never really hurt Laxus. Gray would hate to have his own father come and start taking his magic.

Gray and Laxus both looked up when the door opened. A guy with a big scar down his left arm came in with a plate of food. He opened Laxus's cell and put the plate down in front of him. Then left. Laxus looked at the food then back at the door.

"What's wrong? Does it smell like it's poisoned?" Gray asked.

"No, just why aren't they giving you food?" Laxus looked at him.

"I don't know, but if it's not poisoned, you should eat," Gray told him. "If they are going to be taking your magic, you should probably be healthy and ready. You don't want to get hurt," Gray explained.

"Fine," Laxus grumbled out. He then started eating.

Gray sighed then closed his eyes. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt super tired. He knew it must be night. Which means the guild might notice something is wrong. Himself and Laxus told Freed that they would be back around night the next day. Hopefully with them not back when they said they would be, the guild might notice something wrong.

* * *

"First we should go see the mayor," Freed said as himself, Bickslow, and Evergreen got off the train. Bickslow and Evergreen nodded. The asked a passing couple were the mayor was and the couple gave them directions.

They got to the mayor's office and were called in. They looked at the mayor and noticed he had a bandage around his head.

"What happened to you?" Bickslow asked as he took a seat.

"I'm not sure actually," He answered. "All I remember is being hit in the head,"

"Mister mayor, do you remember meeting anyone by the names of Laxus and Gray?" Evergreen asked.

"Laxus and Gray? No I don't think I have, why?"

"Because they were sent here to take care of the dark guild in your town," Freed answered.

"Dark guild! There isn't a dark guild in my town." The mayor answered.

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen quickly stood.

"Sorry mayor, we need to go. Thank you for everything," Evergreen quickly said before running after the boys.

"Do you think someone saw them?" Evergreen asked when she caught up the the boys.

"Possibly, let's ask around town," Freed replied.

"Excuse me sir," Freed went up to a man on a bench. "Have you seen anything strange happening some point in the last two days?" Freed asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The man asked.

"Because we are mages from Fairy Tail," Evergreen said walking up to the two.

"Fairy Tail! Why are you here? Did something happen to the town?" The man asked, he loved living in this town and didn't want anything bad to happen.

"Answer our question first please," Freed said.

"Okay, I saw three people in cloaks walking around town. Then last night I remember them carrying to unconscious teens. They turned a corner and disappeared. One of the teens they were carrying had raven hair, while the other had blonde, sorry but that's all I know," The man told them.

"Thank you so much sir, we need to go now," Freed said while running to the train station.

They got to the train station and got three tickets.

"Do you think that it's that dark guild," Bickslow asked.

"It has to be," Evergreen replied.

The train pulled up and they hopped on, ready to get to the guild and tell them about everything they found.

* * *

 **Did you like it! I hope you liked the guilds point of view since I never mentioned it before. Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! My computer broke down and it took me awhile to upload this chapter, sorry! Thank you to all who followed, favorite, and reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"MASTER!" Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen scream when they open the doors of the guild.

Everyone was looking at them because those three are never that loud.

"What is it?" Makarov asks, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"They took them," Evergreen says panting.

"Took who?" Erza asked, standing next to Makarov.

"Laxus and Gray!" Bickslow tells them.

Half the guild goes pale, and the other half look like they want to kill whoever the enemy is.

"Tell us everything you know," Makarov tells them.

In about half an hour later, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen had told the guild everything they knew.

"Master, what should we do?" Freed asked.

Master looked at Freed, then he looked at the rest of the guild. Everyone had worried faces. He thought for a minute before answering.

"We need to find out who is responsible. When we get that answer we will become two different group. The first group is getting into the base and saving Gray and Laxus. The second will be here protecting Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy,"

"WHAT! I don't need protection!" Natsu yells.

"Yeah, same here," Gajeel says.

Erza walks over a hits them both in the head.

"We know you three are strong, but we don't want you being taken too. This is for your own good," Erza explains.

"Fine," They both grumble out. Wendy just nods, understanding the reason.

"But, how will we find them?" Bickslow asked.

"That, I am not sure of," Makarov tells them. Everyone then starts trying to think of a way to find them.

* * *

Laxus woke up to the sound of a door closing. He looked down and noticed a plate of food. He looks over at Gray and noticed he has his shirt missing and a big cut down his chest.

"Gray! What happened? Are you okay?" He asks.

Gray lifts his head when he hears his name being called.

"Yeah, I'm okay," He grumbles out.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was asleep and woke to a pain on my chest. They must have hit me while I wasn't awake," Gray answers. "You holding up fine?"

"Yeah, I guess," Laxus replies.

The door opens again and Ivan and Omar walk in.

"Good morning, how are you both feeling?" Ivan asks. He looks at Gray and then Laxus, noticing both the glares on their faces.

"What do you two want," Laxus growls out.

"We're here because the cuffs finally came," Ivan answered. He reached into his pocket and grabbed them. "See, now we can start,"

Four men walked in behind them. Two went to Laxus's cell, and the other two went to Gray's cell. They took the chains off them but kept the cuffs on them. They carried them out of the room there cells were in, following behind Ivan and Omar. They opened a door and walked into another room.

In this room they saw a chair in front of a big lacrima. There were chains on the wall furthest from them, with dried blood staining the wall. The lacrima was connected to a big machine.

The men carrying Laxus brought him over to the chair and chained him down. The men carrying Gray brought him over to the wall and chained him up. Omar walked over to Laxus and put the new cuffs on him. He then connected the cuffs to a tube which was connected to the lacrima.

"Laxus, you will be doing the spells that I say, understand," Ivan told him.

"I'm not doing anything you say," Laxus growled.

"Fine, we will be back in a bit. You better have changed your mind by the time we get back," Ivan answered. Then Ivan, Omar, and the four men left. Leaving Laxus and Gray alone.

"God, my shoulders are killing me," Gray complained.

"Baby," Laxus mumbled.

"Shut up," Gray said. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know, but we need to find a way out and fast," Laxus said.

"Maybe we could-" Gray started. He stopped when a guard walked in with a plate of food.

He brought the plate over and put it next to Laxus.

"Eat up. You're going to need the energy," The man said before turning around and leaving.

"Hey!"Laxus shouted. The man turned around and looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"What about the food for Gray?" Laxus asked.

The man looked at Gray. He then looked at Laxus and smirked.

"Why the hell should we care about that kid, he'll probably be killed here anyway," He answered. He turned back around and left.

Laxus was shocked and angry. Shocked because the man said someone would probably kill Gray, and angry because someone was going to try and kill Gray.

"That was rude," Gray said, with an unappreciated smile.

Gray and Laxus looked at each other. Gray could Laxus wanted to punch something. He did too actually. He knew he would be treated differently because Omar was one of the people in charge, but it didn't mean he would like it. He could just have hope that the guild would come find them.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU THE ONLY WAY TO FIND THEM, IS TO LET ME, GAJEEL, AND WENDY FIND THEM WITH OUR NOSES!" Natsu yells.

"Natsu, we can't let them get you three too. So sit down and be quiet," Erza orders. Natsu grumbled but did as he was told.

"Maybe Natsu's right," Wendy whispered. Everyone looked at her.

"I mean, how would we find them. We're the only ones who could so, why don't we get a team," Wendy suggested.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks.

"I mean, Natsu, Gajeel, and I could go with a group of people. Like Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, you, and maybe even master," Wendy told them. Everyone thought about it for a minute.

"I guess, we can do that," Master said.

"REALLY! OH YEAH, I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled, putting a fist into the air.

"The people that Wendy said go home and get ready. Meet at the guild for 8:00 A.M. Understood," Makarov said.

"Aye!" Everyone yelled. Lots of people got up and left after that. Everyone had a lot more hope now.

* * *

Up on the roof of the Fairy Tail guild, was a cloaked figure.

"You think you can take my son and that brat back, Makarov," He said, taking off his hood.

"You shouldn't take your hood off in public Ivan," said a voice from behind. He turned around.

"You should be watching the brats, Omar," Ivan said. "So what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you, and telling you that some mages found out it was us with the magic machine," Omar told him.

"Did you let them get away," Ivan asked.

"Of course not, they're in one of the cells,"

"Good, we don't want to be found out this early. But we may need to hurry the process,"

"Why?" Omar asked.

"Because these brats are going to try and find them. Apparently they are going to start searching tomorrow," Ivan explained.

"Fine, I'll head back and get things ready," Omar said. He turned around and left through a portal. Ivan got up and headed through it with an evil smirk. They were finally going to start.

* * *

 **Hey! How did you like it. This chapter took me awhile because I didn't know whether to start with Ivan and Omar using the machine, or to just tell you how the guild was going to find Gray and Laxus. But I decided to go with the guild. So that means next chapter will start off with the magic machine! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I know this chapter took awhile to update, I'm sorry. :( I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

About an a couple hours later, three people walked into the room that Gray and Laxus were in. Two of them were Omar and Ivan. The didn't know who the other one was. Omar had a small dagger attached to his coat while Ivan had a small camera attached to his coat. The other man walked behind the machine and sat in a chair. Omar walked next to Gray while Ivan went next to Laxus.

"Okay, this is how it works. I tell you to do a spell and when you do that spell, the dragon slayer magic goes into this machine. Understood?" Ivan said. Laxus glared at him. The guy that was sitting in the chair got up.

"It's ready sir," He said. He was a skinny old man with pale skin. He had on a pair of glasses and a hat.

"Thank you, you may leave now," Ivan told the man. He nodded and headed out the door. Ivan looked over at Omar and Omar nodded. They both got a creepy grin on their faces.

"Time to begin," Ivan said. He grabbed a clipboard that was off to the side and looked at it. "First, do your lightning dragon roar," Ivan told Laxus.

"And why the hell would I do that?" Laxus growled out.

Ivan smirked and looked at Omar. Omar grabbed the dagger and stabbed Gray right under his shoulder. Gray hissed in pain from the blade. He didn't stop there. He kept piercing Gray's skin with the blade. Gray started screaming after the fourth stab.

"Damn you! Stop it!" Laxus yelled.

"When you agree to do as you were told, we might stop," Ivn told him.

"Fine," Laxus growled. He did every spell Ivan told him to do. Near the end of the day they finally stopped.

"Good job brats," Omar said. Gray glared at him. His body was hurting all over. He had lots of stab wounds all over his body. He was sure most of them would scar. Omar and Ivan left the room leaving Laxus and Gray alone. Laxus looked over at Gray. He was a mess. He had so many injuries.

"Dammit," Laxus mutered. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Gray replied. His voice was raspy from all the screaming.

"Sorry Gray, I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Laxus said. He was ashamed in himself. He's never let something like this happen to any of the people he worked with. He always made sure he got hurt instead of his teammates.

"It's fine," Gray said. "If anything, I'm happy I'm the one chained and beaten instead of you. I can't handle watching friends and family getting hurt while I can't do anything,"

Laxus was surprised at that. But when he thought about, he also hated being useless. But he still wished he was the one getting beaten instead of Gray.

"I'm getting some sleep," Gray said, snapping Laxus back to reality.

"Yeah, me too," He said. "Night,"

"G'night Laxus,"

* * *

"Ughhhhhhhh, we haven't found any clues to where Laxus and Gray are," Cana complained. The team to find Gray and Laxus have been looking for hours. Reading papers and reports. The team consisted of Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Master.

"It doesn't make sense," Lucy said.

"What doesn't make sense?" Mirajane asked.

"How can two strong mages like Laxus and Gray disappear without a trace? And where could they have disappeared? If any regular person or mage walked by them they could tell they are mages by the power radiating off of them. So they must be somewhere people don't go because you could've felt their magic power if you walked by a building the were in," Lucy said.

"She has a point, someone would've been able to tell where they are if someone walked by," Erza said.

"Guys!" Wendy said. Everyone looked at her. "This report says the magic council has found were the missing machine went!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Really!" Natsu yelled.

"Where does it say," Master asked.

"It says the missing magic machine has been found in the dark guild Raven Tail," Makarov paled at that.

" _What?_ " He whispered. He knew his son Ivan was Raven Tail's master. That's why he went for Laxus. Now he was mad. His own son kidnapped two of his guild's mages.

"Okay then, it's late today. Everyone go get some rest. We are all meeting at the train station at 7:00 a.m. The train ride to Raven Tail is three days," Master said.

"Three day train ride! Why can't we just walk?" Natsu said, turning green at just the thought of transportation.

* * *

Gray was tired, weak, hungry, in pain, and couldn't even lift his head. It's been two days since Ivan and Omar started with the machine. Laxus was tired but mostly worried and angry. Gray couldn't even talk without a coughing fit and Laxus was getting worried. Yesterday Omar and Ivan brought in a guy with the magic of explosions. Gray couldn't even tell if he still had a arm. They had already left for today since it was the end of the day so when all three of them came in again it surprised Gray and Laxus.

"Back again," Laxus grumbled.

"Yep, but don't worry it won't be for long," Omar said. Him and the explosion guy went over to Gray while Ivan went to Laxus.

"We found out that we could be done in a day if," Ivan looked at Laxus. "You go into dragon force,"

"Dragon force! Hell no!" Laxus growled.

"Okay then," Ivan looked at Omar and nodded.

"Go," Omar told the explosion guy. The guy stood in front of Gray. Then a magic circle the size of Gray went in front of him. The guy set it off and there was a big explosion. Gray was screaming in agony. After all the smoke went away you could see Gray's entire body was covered in blood. Gray opened his eyes and glared at Omar.

"Hm, his eyes are still open Omar," Ivan said.

"I can fix that," Omar said. He grabbed the small dagger from the table it was sitting on. "See you two tomorrow," He said. Ivan and the other guy started heading for the door. Omar gave his creepy smirk, then without any warning, stabbed the dagger into Gray's right eye.

* * *

 **So…. Did you like it? Do you think I went a little too far with the torture or was that okay? I don't know. I know this chapter took a while for me to update, but the next one will take even longer. I'm going on another vacation for February break, so I won't be able to update. But like last time, I will bring my notebook and do more chapters. Sorry for the long breaks ;) Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone one. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"So master, what is the plan once we get to Raven Tail?" Erza asked. Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Mirajane, Cana, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, the master, and herself were all on the train to the city Raven Tail was located in. Although Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel were laying on the seats puking and groaning, everyone else had to think of a way to get them back without a war. They got off the train sometime later.

They were walking through the city there train got off on. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were being carried by Erza, Bickslow, and Freed since their motion sickness was still affecting them. Master has had a constant frown on his face ever since they found out Raven Tail was behind two of his children being kidnapped.

"Master, how much farther until we get to Raven Tail?" Wendy asked, being the first of the dragon slayers to recover.

"After we exit the city, only a couple of miles," Makarov responded. Wendy nodded. She looked around and noticed everyone had a serious look in their eyes. It wasn't the usually smiling faces, the faces that showed they didn't have a worry in the world. She missed those faces. She missed Gray too. Gray was always the one to make her feel better. He was a big brother to her. He always had his smug smirk on his face and would make her laugh or smile in even the worst situations. She missed him a lot. She doesn't know Laxus that much but can tell him being missing is affecting people. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen haven't smiled once since they found out he had gone missing.

Master was also acting different since they found out Raven Tail was behind this. She didn't know much about Raven Tail but knew if Master was worried about that guild, she should be worried. They exited the city and we're now starting their long journey to Raven Tail.

* * *

Right now, Laxus is calm and collected on the outside. While on the inside is freaking out. Gray hasn't woken up since later that evening when the frightful incident happened. The worst part is he still has the blade in his eye. But overall, he just wants Gray to wake up.

"Has your little friend not woken up yet," Ivan asks, the fake worried expression on his face.

"Shut up," Laxus growls. Ivan smiles.

"Well it's time for you to I back to your cell," Two men come walking in. One grabs Laxus and the other unlocks Gray and grabs him. They walk down the gloomy halls to their cell. When they get there, the man holding Laxus pushes him into the cell. The man holding Gray throws Gray in. Gray lands with a hiss and grabs his ribs. Ivan shuts the door and himself and the men leave. Laxus crawls over to Gray and starts shaking him lightly.

"Gray, c'mon wake up," Laxus whispers. Gray groans and opens his eye tiredly.

"Laxus," He says just above a whisper.

"Hey, are you okay," Laxus asks. Gray gets a blank look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine." He says sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to be nice dummy," Laxus growled.

"God, I hate this place so much, you have no idea," Gray groans out. He turns so he's on his back laying down. He was so tired and the pain from his eye become numb so he couldn't even feel the skin surrounding his eye. His ribs hurt like hell and whenever he drew in a breath he could feel one of his ribs shaking.

"Yeah I do to, I hope the others know we are at Raven Tail by now," Laxus said.

"Are you sure they even know we are missing by now?" Gray asked. He was beginning to loose hope that the others would find them.

"Of course they are! Why wouldn't they be?" Laxus said. Gray's attitude was starting to piss him off. Gray shrugged. Then flinched from the pain of his shoulder.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should try to figure a way to get out of here by ourselves. I mean, I don't know how longer I can deal with this. And you aren't looking so good yourself. So we should probably find a way out," Gray explained.

Laxus thought about. Gray had a good point, neither would be able to keep this up. But how would they get out of here? The first things they have to do is get the handcuffs off their hands, but they will need a key to do that. Then they would have to stay hidden from the guards while opening the door. He was about to ask Gray when Gray started talking again.

"We could use the dagger that's in my eye to get the cuffs off," Gray started, he looked at Laxus's horrified expression.

"Can you even get that thing out of your eye? It would probably hurt a lot," Laxus told Gray. Gray just shrugged.

"I would be fine. After that we could break out of the cell, open the door and run into the shadows. We could escape from a window. Then run somewhere safely," Gray said. Laxus thought over the plan. It would be risky, but who cares.

"Yeah, let's do that," Laxus said. "But, the first thing we need is for you to get that out of your eye," Laxus said, gesturing to the dagger in Gray's eye.

"Yeah, that might be a hard part," Gray grumbled. He took a deep breath. "Are you ready, or should we wait a little longer," He asked.

"Whenever you're ready. But in my opinion we should go now," Laxus said.

"Okay," Gray breathed. He grabbed the hilt of the blade. Closed his other eye, and ripped the blade out.

* * *

The group has been walking for a couple of hours now. The sky had already turned dark and the moon was in the sky. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were leading the way, hoping one of them would be able to pick up Gray or Laxus's scent. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen right behind them.

"Master, how much farther?" Cana asked. She was super worried for her two first friend in Fairy Tail. Gray was always her first and best friend. They became friends quickly. Then Gray tried talking with Laxus. At first Laxus just ignored him, then he became annoyed at how persistent the kid was, so he started talking to the kid but ended up becoming good friends with him. Then all three of them started hanging out together. Those days were fun.

"I'm not sure, probably only a c-" H was cut off by Natsu raising a hand in the air.

"I found their scent," Natsu said.

"Same," Gajeel and Wendy said.

"This way!" Natsu said. He then started running in the direction they were in. The rest of the group caught up with him. It was hard since they were in the middle of a forest and it was challenging with all the trees. They turned around a big rock and ran…

Right into someone else.

* * *

Laxus and Gray were running in the shadows of the dark guild at the moment. Laxus was leading the way while Gray held his throbbing eye. It hurt a lot to take the dagger out. But at least they had a chance of escaping now. They were lucky it was night too. The dark sky hid them well. Laxus found a window and opened it.

"C'mon," He whispered to Gray. Gray nodded. They both jumped into the night air. They landed on the ground and began to run into the woods. They had made it kind of far when they ran into someone else.

"Ow," Gray mumbled standing up again. With all his injuries, he was having trouble getting back up. He grabbed his eye and looked up. He saw a bunch of people and at first thought they were Raven Tail, but then noticed one of them had pink hair and he only knew one person with that hair.

"Natsu?"

* * *

The group heard a groan and 'ow' from the person they ran into. They couldn't see since it was dark, and right away thought it was the dark guild.

"Natsu?" They heard. They all recognized the voice. Natsu lit his hand on fire for some light to see who it was. When they saw Gray standing and holding his eye, and Laxus next to him trying to catch his breath, they let out a relieved breath.

"LAXUS!" Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen yelled. They jumped on him and gave him a big hug.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled. He gave him a big bear hug.

"Be careful Natsu, he's wounded," Laxus said. Natsu let go and looked at him, so did everyone else. Their eyes widened at seeing him covered in wound, cuts, blood, and rags. His hand holding his eye had blood seeping through his fingers.

"What happened?" Mira asked.

"Long story, now can we please leave," Gray said.

"Yes, I want to get the hell out of here," Laxus said. They all turned at the sound of yelling.

"They must have found out we escaped," Gray said. Laxus nodded.

"Then we must leave. Let's go," Master said. Everyone nodded and took off the opposite way of the yelling.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Sorry it took awhile but I just got back from vacation two days ago. I hope you liked it. Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! This took a lot longer to post than usual. Sorry about that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, and Natsu were leading everyone through the woods, with Makarov not far behind them. Then it was Mira, Cana, and Lucy. Laxus, who was using his senses to see if anyone from Raven Tail was close behind. He was behind the three girls. Evergreen was behind him. And of course Freed and Bickslow were behind her.

Gray was in the back, slowing down every second. His injuries were making him lose energy. His eyesight was slowly blurring and he could barely see his friends in front of him. He also couldn't sense the presence coming up from behind him.

A hand was put over his mouth and another hand had grabbed his throat. He turned his head and noticed the person who had grabbed him was Ivan. He was slowly moving away from the blurs that were his friends, and soon enough he couldn't see them. He then felt a sharp pain from the back of his head. Then all went black.

* * *

"Everyone freeze,"

The Fairy Tail mages stopped moving and got into fighting stances. To the left of the mages came a man.

"Omar," Laxus growled.

"You know this guy," Erza asked. Laxus nodded.

"He was one of the people who took me and Gray," He turned around expecting to see Gray, but didn't find anyone.

"Gray?" Laxus called out. The group of wizards turned around to find Gray missing.

"Where did he go? He was right behind us a second ago," Evergreen said, confused.

"Where did you take him?" Natsu growled. If these jerks took him again, he would burn them to ashes.

"Oh, we just brought him back to his cell. He's probably not awake by now but when he is, he is going to have to get punished. Same with you," Omar said, looking at Laxus. Laxus just growled back.

"How 'bout you give us back Gray, and we beat you to a pulp?!" Natsu said.

"Hey, where did Bickslow and Freed go?" Evergreen asked looking around. Everyone looked behind them to notice that they were gone, just like Gray. This made Laxus very angry.

"Give them back!" He yelled.

"Actually, that wasn't planned. I have no idea where they are," Omar said.

"You're-"

"We're back!" Bickslow yelled. Everyone turned around to see Bickslow carrying an unconscious Gray, and Freed carrying a struggling Ivan.

"Ivan, how could you get captured," Omar said.

"Where did you two go?" Erza asked.

"Well, Bickslow and I noticed Gray had disappeared, and decided to go find him. We didn't tell any of you because we wanted you all to get out of here. We found Ivan carrying an unconscious Gray and I put a rune on Ivan and we got them both," Freed answered.

"Dammit Ivan, you were supposed to get Fullbuster back to the guild without being caught," Omar growled.

"Well I'm sorry, but I had no idea they were behind me," Ivan answered with a glare.

"Well maybe you should look behind y-" Omar was cut off by a flamed fist hitting him in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thank you for shutting him up, he was getting very annoy-" Ivan started, before a giant glowing fist knocked him in the head. Makarov was getting sick of this. He needed to get his brats home so they could get bandaged up and rest.

"Come, we must get home," He said. Everyone nodded. Makarov grabbed both Omar and Ivan and carried the two. Everyone turned to start walking again. They stopped and turned around when they heard a thump. Laxus was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Laxus!" Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow yelled. Freed and Evergreen ran over to him and lifted him up. Bickslow stood with Gray on his back and waited for Freed or Evergreen to say something.

"Here, let me take a look," Wendy said, running over. She put her hands near Laxus and a light blue light went over him. Everyone stayed silent for a minute. "He's okay," Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"What happened?" Cana asked.

"He's just out of magic energy. I think it's from charging the lacrima that he was forced to do. He will probably wake up in a couple hours," Wendy replied.

" I think it's time to go home," Makarov said. Everyone nodded. Bickslow gave Gray to Natsu and went over to help Freed carry Laxus. Everyone started the long trip back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gray woke up with a groan. He opened his eye and looked around. He was in the guild's infirmary. _How did I get here?_ He asked himself. It took him awhile to remember how he ended up there. He looked down and noticed he was covered in bandages. He looked to his left and saw Laxus sleeping on the bed next to him. He turned to the door when he heard it open slightly.

Erza walked in with a plate of food. She looked at him and noticed he was looking at her.

"You're awake. Porlyusica said you wouldn't wake up for at least another day," She said.

"Well I guess she was wrong for the first time in her life," He said grinning. Erza gave him a smile. She missed Gray. Gray was like that little brother she never had. She didn't know how much she cared for him until she lost him.

"Do you need anything? Like something to eat or drink?" She asked.

"No I'm okay," He said, pulling the covers off himself.

"Gray, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm getting up. I can't stand being held up in here," He got up, stumbled a bit but caught himself and stood straight up. He tried to walk over to Erza, but held the bedpost so he wouldn't fall. He turned around when he heard a groaning.

"How are you feeling Laxus," Erza asked as Laxus sat up in the bed. He blinked his eyes, looking around to see where he was. He saw Erza standing straight and Gray holding the bed post.

"Fine," Laxus answered.

"Want to come downstairs?" Gray asked. Laxus was honestly surprised that he was already out o bed. Laxus shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure," He said. Erza smiled at them both and held the door to the infirmary open. Laxus got up and followed Gray out the door. When they got down the stairs to the main floor of the guild, they were welcomed by cheering. And then, a party Fairy Tail style started.

* * *

 **Well, that's it! I hoped you enjoyed my first ever story! I already have a new story idea and will probably post the first part some point this week or next week. I also want to know if you want me to make a sequel of anyone does want one, it'll probably be about Omar and Ivan breaking out of jail and all kinds of other stuff :)** **And, if any of you want me to make you a story, just tell me! I would love to write for any one of you! I would just need a summery or ideas of a story.** **Once again, I hope you enjoyed! Please please please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you all!**


End file.
